pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu (TV series)
Pingu is a British-Swiss stop-motion claymation children's show created by Otmar Gutmann. The main character is a penguin called Pingu, who lives in the North Pole along with his family & friends. The show was produced by Trickfilmstudio, later known as the Pingu Filmstudio and The Pygos Group in 1996-2011. HiT Entertainment and Hot Animation took over these roles in 2013. History The shows animators were Otmar Gutmann and Harold Muecke in 1993 and first aired in 1996. The show first started with several short episodes. Before, Pingu's original name would of been "Hugo" when the several short episodes were made into a short film. Then the show made a pilot movie for Swiss TV, and was later on created into the official show. Carlo Bonomi originally did all the voices in the first four seasons and Marcello Magni and David Sant took over until the last episode to date. Pingu has been broadcasted on BBC 2 (2001-2022), CBBC (2001-2012) and CBeebies (2012-present) in the UK. Characters , Father, Mother, Robby the Seal, Pingu, Pinga.]] Main Characters The main characters who are in the the series are. * Pingu - Pingu is the main character in the series. He has a sister, grandfather, mother and father, and many friends aswell! He is about 5 years old. His best friend is Robby the Seal, and is often playing with him. He sometimes can be very naughty, but tends to sort things out when he realises the errors of his ways. * Pinga - Pinga is Pingu's sister. She was introduced in the episode The New Arrival when she was born. She is only 3 years old and goes to playgroup. * Robby the Seal - A young seal in the series. He plays with Pingu and often gives a fish to Pingu whatever he is going fishing. He was introduced in the episode Pingu Goes Fishing. * Pingu's Mother - She always gives Pingu & Pinga a cuddle to keep them safe. * Pingu's Father - A Post Penguin. His son Pingu likes to help him deliver the mail. * Grandpa - Pingu and Pinga's grandfather. He is in his 60's and he always helps Pingu with his day's activities. He was first introduced in Music Lessons. Secondary Characters * Pingo - Pingu's second best friend. He and Pingu sometimes can argue or do silly things or play good games. * Pingg - Pingu's third best friend and Pingo's best friend. * Pongi - Pingu's fourth best friend, who rarely was introduced in the episode Ice Hockey. Since in the episode Pingu on the School Excursion, he has often been depicted wearing glasses. * Pingi - Pingu's girlfriend. She was introduced in Pingu's Admirer and likes it when Pingu greets her by kissing her flipper. Minor Characters * Pengy - Pingu's fifth best friend. * Punki - A local party clown, He has a tuft on his head and often wears striped trousers. Seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 Specials *A Very Special Wedding Trivia *In the Radio Times' poll for the most favourited children's programme at the BBC in 2024, the series won second place for the best programme of the 1990's, just below "Postman Pat". *This show featured as one of Helen Skelton's earliest TV memories in BBC1's "The TV That Made Me" with video clips from Pingu Goes Fishing. Category:Content Category:1996 Category:2011